1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to a virtual network of e-commerce e-malls, satellite e-malls, e-shops, e-distributors and web sites. More specifically, the present invention relates means for creating and maintaining worldwide e-malls and each of these e-malls will offer means for creating e-shops, e-distributors and web sites without the need of an e-commerce infrastructure or even a web server.
2. Prior Art
The Internet has a tremendous potential with its worldwide reach; also, there are a lot of challenges and opportunities. At the present, there are needs for easy and affordable worldwide e-commerce solutions where seller can have their goods and services sold without the expertise or the expenses that today's e-commerce requires.
Today's e-commerce web sites henceforth called e-shop(s) are of a dynamic type with products and/or services that are available to a broad base of buyers. One good example of a dynamic e-shop is Amazon.com.
One other type of e-commerce setup is the e-shopping mall where dynamic e-shops are created and updated directly by a user and henceforth called e-mall(s). The four most popular are: VStore.com, ViaWeb.com, Bcentral.com and BigStep.com.
Stores in these e-malls are treated as independent dynamic e-shops with specific URL (Uniform Resource Locator) addresses and their products/services are only available within their closed environment. Thus, products/services cannot be shared among other e-malls or e-shops even within their own network of dynamic e-shops at the e-mall. Except VStore.com where all e-shop virtually sells products from distributors.
The dynamic e-mall setup does not enhance the shopping experience nor facilitates the interaction between buyer and seller. Since a buyer will have to move from e-shop to e-shop in the e-mall. Time is thus wasted and sales can be lost. Furthermore, the dynamic e-mall concept cannot be created without an elaborate and expensive e-commerce infrastructure that requires extensive knowledge and expertise.
Currently, dynamic e-mall will not allow the creation of specialized e-shops that can sell their products/services in conjunction with similar products/services from others e-shops.
Today's e-commerce requires solutions where seller can have their products/services available to a broad base of buyers, also, virtually available to other e-shops, satellite e-malls and e-malls where they will be offered to a broader clientele base. For this to be possible, the process for creating and updating e-malls, satellite e-malls, e-shops, e-distributors and web sites must be on-line and easy to setup and use.
Buyers on the other hand, need a solution where they will have a broad selection without having to go to many different e-shops to find what they're looking for, and also be able to view web pages in their own native language.
It is the object of this invention to offer easy and affordable e-commerce solution worldwide with a single e-commerce and e-services resource infrastructure as to allow anyone anywhere in the world to provide e-commerce solution without the need of an e-commerce infrastructure or even an Internet server.